The Hang Out
by John Phusion
Summary: Gumball finally gets the courage to ask Penny if she wants to hang out at the park. Penny accepts but Tobias does not approve seeing them together so what will he do to bring them apart?
1. A Evening Park Stroll

Gumball was sitting on the couch thinking of what to do when suddenly he got a idea,

''I'll call penny and hang out'' He said to himself

And with that Gumball picked up the phone, dialed her number and waited for a answer.

''Hello?'' Penny said through the phone

''Hey penny I was just wondering if we could hang out some time?'' Gumball asked

''Sure I'd love that'' She said

''Good meet me by the parks bench at 5:00 bye!'' Gumball quickly said then hung up

''Umm ok'' Penny said as she slowly put down the phone.

 **4:00**

Gumball looked at the time.

''Oh snaps it's time for me to go and see Penny!'' He said

He started for the door when he was then stopped by his mother

"Where do you think you think you're going mister? you haven't finished washing the dishes'' Nichole said

''Come on mom I have a little hang out time I have to spend with Penny!'' Gumball said

Nichole then pulled something out of her pocket and showed it to Gumball. It was a little slip of paper that had the words Gumball coupon.

''Why did I ever think of those for a mothers day gift'' Gumball thought as he walked back into the kitchen to finish the dishes.

 **4:30**

''Ok that took longer then I thought'' Gumball said

He then looked at the time and saw it was 4:30

'' Oh no I got to get going or I'm going to be late!'' Gumball said as he slipped on his shoes and rushed out the door

 **Elmore Park**

When Gumball got there he saw Penny sitting on the bench waiting for him

''Hi Gumball!'' She said happy to see he was there

Gumball walked to the bench and sat next to her

''So hows things been going lately?'' Penny asked

''It's going well I'm starting to regret giving my mother a few coupons for mothers day'' he said

Meanwhile in the bushes Tobias was spying on them along with Banana Joe

''Oh look at them! look at the two love birds hanging out on the bench talking with one another!'' Tobias said annoyed

''I think they look cute together!'' Banana Joe said

Tobias looked at Joe even more annoyed

''You're supposed to be helping me get Penny! not just watch Her and Gumball hang out thinking there cute together!'' Tobias said

''Oh right so whats you're plan?'' Joe corrected himself

''I'm thinking'' Tobias said

''You haven't even thought of a plan yet!'' Joe said annoyed now

''Keep it down, you don't want them to hear-

''HEY who's there?'' Gumball yelled having heard that

''Great now you got their Attention!'' Tobias said angrily at Banana Joe

''Tobias? What are you doing here?'' Penny asked a bit annoyed that he was here along with Banana Joe

''SCUR!''Tobias yelled as he and Banana Joe scuried away

''HEY GET BACK HERE'' Gumball yelled

''Oh leave them they're just being little jerks trying to ruin our hang out time'' Penny said as she placed a hand on Gumball


	2. Poor vs Rich

Gumball was walking to school and Passing by was Tobias.

"Hey Jerk!" Tobias yelled at him while Gumball tried not to get involved with Tobias because it always led him into trouble, so all hey did was hold it in.

"Hey Tobias." Gumball murmured.

"Ya know you don't deserve Penny she deserves to be with me that way she would be set for live with my money." Tobias said

"Don't you mean your Mommy's Money." Gumballs said

This would prove to be a mistake as he pushed him onto the ground.

"Don't you ever insult me, or else the next time I'll make you regret the day you came into my life." He yelled.

Gumball got up and dusted himself off, He wasn't going to get into a fight with him right now. Gumball turned around and attempted to walk away again, which resulted in a lighter shove from behind.

"Don't you walk away from me you friendless loser, Say you're sorry or else." Tobias demanded.

"Ok fine, here is your apology. I'm sorry you're the most annoying selfish idiot in Elmore." Gumball retorted once more with a smile on his face.

This would prove to be a mistake because Tobias took one look before punching him right in the face.

''Oh you are so dead'' Tobias said as he walked towards him.

Just as he was about to punch him Darwin stepped in and holded his hand up.

''That's enough Tobias leave alone otherwise'' He said.

''Otherwise what'' Tobias snorted.

''Oh it would be ashamed if people found out..'' Darwin started before Tobias reponded.

''You wouldn't, fine I dont have time for this loser anyway'' Tobias said as he walked off.

''Thanks dude'' Gumball said


End file.
